


25 Days of Kakashi

by GoddessofTricks



Category: Naruto
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, KakshiXReader, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTricks/pseuds/GoddessofTricks
Summary: 25 Christmas one-shots leading up to Christmas.
Relationships: Kakashixreader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Day One

_On the first day of Christmas an author gave to me, an argument over a tree…_

“Jingle bells… jingle bells… jingle all the way…” Kakashi looked over to you and grinned at your childlike fascination with the snow just outside the window. You pressed your face close to the car window as you tried to get a good look at the white wonderland. “I want a nice big, green tree for our house!” You exclaimed with a sequel of excitement. Kakashi sighed, “Not too big of course,” he stared at you pointedly. You smiled, “Of course not.” But Kakashi was not convinced that you wouldn’t choose the biggest tree you two could carry. 

Soon enough Kakashi found a good forest of Christmas trees and parked the pickup truck on the side of the road. You stepped out into the cold, crisp forest and breathed in deeply with a delighted look on your face. “Let’s go find out perfect tree!” Kakashi grabbed the saw and followed behind you.

“Have you found a tree you like?” Kakashi asked exasperatedly for the third time in a row as he grew impatient. “Not yet! You can’t rush these kinds of things,” you teased. “It’s not rushing things if I’ve given you a half hour to look around.” You tutted, “I’ll let you know when I find the one, but for now just relax.” Suddenly, a tree caught your eye. You sped over to the green giant filled with glee. “I found it! It’s the one!” Kakashi trailed up behind you and looked up at the tree then looked back at you in disbelief. “You’re kidding right?” He asked bluntly. You gave him a puzzled expression, “Don’t you like it?” “Well it certainly is a big tree…” “Which means more room for lights and decorations!” You cheered. “Honey, we can’t even get it to the truck, it’s too big for us to carry.” You pouted, “But I like the tree. It’s nice and green and full-“ “And much too big,” Kakashi finished. You looked at it again and knew he was right, but you didn’t want him to know that. Your pride called for a stubborn streak right now. “Would you rather me take another hour to look for another tree?” Kakashi frowned, “There are plenty of other perfectly good trees here, why can’t we just choose one and go?” “It’s our Christmas tree! We can’t just choose any old tree!” You knew you were acting childish, but you didn’t care at the moment. Kakashi guided you by the shoulders away from the tree, “I actually think you’ll like this tree better. I saw it and thought you would like it.” He showed you a medium sized tree with plenty of full, green branches that were sturdy enough to hold even some of your heaviest ornaments. You perked up immediately as your eyes lit up with cheer. “Oh it perfect, ‘Kashi!” You hugged him happily, “This is the one.” You decided.


	2. Day Two

_On the second day of Christmas an author gave to me, two mugs-a-steaming..._

Your eyes fluttered open as the sun shone through the curtains. You slowly sat up and stretched and suddenly perked up as a thought came to your head. It had snowed throughout the previous night and you were eager to get a glimpse at it’s white beauty. You ran to your window and pressed your face to it. A light fog appeared on the glass from the heat of your breath. You smiled giddily at the soft looking mound of white perfection. You shook Kakashi awake, much to his displeasure, and quickly got bundled up. 

You sprinted out the door and almost immediately ran into the thick pile of snow as best as you could. “Look at all this snow!” You shouted at Kakashi with glee. An idea struck you, “Let’s have a snow day, ‘Kashi!” Kakashi chuckled softly and joined you in the winter wonderland. 

You gather up a bunch of snow into a ball and rolled it in more snow. The mound got bigger and bigger until at one point Kakashi had to help you push it. Once you had three balls of snow in various sizes, the pair of you made a snowman with the scarf worn as a headband in the style Kakashi wore his. You laughed and took a couple picture of you guys next to the snowman. You faced at the picture fondly, glad you had Kakashi with you.

You slyly looked over at Kakashi who stood lazily gazing around. You scooped a handful of snow and packed it into a tight ball and threw it a Kakashi. Just as you planned, the snowball landed and hit Kakashi square in the back of the head. He stood there stunned for a moment. His eyes sparked with mischief as he whirled around and threw his own snowball at you. You squealed with delight as the cold ice hit you in the shoulder. “Oh it’s on!” You grabbed more ammo for the inevitable war. You turned to buffet Kakashi with a storm of snowballs, but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, you felt an ice cold sensation roll down your back on expectedly and you yelped in surprise. You spun around and saw Kakashi flash from behind you with a chuckle. You raced for cover behind a tree and began to load up on ammunition. You remembered to guard your back and when you had enough snowballs, you eyed Kakashi playfully. When you were sure he couldn’t see you, you pelted him with dozens on snowballs.

By the end of the day, the snowy surroundings was covered in snow angels, and was littered with half crumbled snowballs. In a short distance was an army of snowmen. You and Kakashi sat on the front porch covered in blankets. Hot, steamy mugs warmed your hands with hot chocolate as it’s contents. “Just look at this scenery!” Kakashi stared at you blank faced, “What’s there to see? It’s just a bunch of white, cold, fluff everywhere.” You puffed your cheeks in annoyance, “ Yes, but look at the way it sparkles! And the pureness of it!” You got a wistful look in your eyes as you dreamily spoke, “Plus when I see the snow, it reminds me that spring will always come. So no matter how bad things get in life, no matter how much it snows, spring will always come to melt the snow away.” Kakashi turned to you with a soft look of love in his eyes, “I think you’re the spring that melted the snow in my heart.” He cupped your cheek gently and kissed your lips softly. 


	3. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are amazing for your love and support! I would love to hear your comments and opinions (as long as they are constructive criticism!) I hope you guys like this series! ❤️

_ On the third day of Christmas an author gave to me, three bell chimes... _

The bell rang as tall stranger entered the warm cafe, scarf wrapped around his neck and covered part of his face, giving him a mysterious vibe. He withdrew his glove clad hand from his coat pocket and adjusted the scarf as he walked up to take his order. A deep, rich voice resonated from the man as he ordered a hot coffee with some creamer. The bell rang again as another customer entered the establishment. The cashier turned to the man and handed him his beverage. He pulled out his wallet to pay when suddenly a gentle hand slithered up behind him and handed the employee five dollars. The gentleman turned in surprise to see an angelic being smiling behind him. “I’ll pay for his coffee and if you could please get me a hot chocolate. Keep the change.” The worker smiled and nodded. The man quirked an eyebrow at the kind stranger, “That was very generous of you. Thanks for the coffee. If you don’t mind, would you like to join me this fine afternoon?” She giggled, “I would love to.” Each holding their respective drinks, they chose a table and sat down.

“I guess I ought to introduce myself. After all, you did buy me coffee. My names Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake.” She grinned, “my name’s, Y/n.” “So what made you decide to pay for a complete stranger’s drink?” Kakashi questioned. “You’re straight to the point, aren’t you? Well, every year I decide to do at least one good deed a day throughout the month of December. You were the lucky stranger for today.” Kakashi nodded, “That’s kind of you, are you by any chance you’re an angel?” She laughed, “I’m not that good.” Kakashi cocked his head to the side with curiosity, “Why of course you are. Most people wouldn’t pay any mind to somebody they’ve never met before, better yet pay for their drink. Plus this isn’t even the first good deed you’ve done. I’m sure you’ve done hundreds of others.” She blushed, “You’re a real sweet-talker, y’a know that?” He chuckled, “Well it’s easy, when the person you’re sweet-talking is as sweet as you. And not bad looking either.” “You’re not too shabby yourself,” she admitted shyly. 

The pair laughed for a while as they enjoyed each other’s company. They asked one another dozens of questions ranging from personal to random mundane questions in their own quest to discover more about the other. “So you have eight dogs!” She asked in disbelief. Kakashi chuckled, “Yep, trained them myself.” Her eyes lit up, “That’s so cool!” He smirked, “Well, now I think it’s my turn to ask you a question.” “Fire away,” she challenged. Kakashi looked her in the eye with confidence, “Well I figured since you gave me an act of kindness, why don’t I repay you? Do you wanna go ice skating after this?” Her eyes shifted timidly, “I paid for your coffee ‘cause I wanted to. I wasn’t looking to be repaid…” Kakashi chuckled, “Well it’s more of an added bonus for me too,” he winked at her slyly. He left her no room to argue and grabbed her by the hand in a gentle but firm grasp and dragged her out the door with the bell tingling in their exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning sentence was hard to come up with because I wanted to point out the three times the bell rang, but also go with the 12 Days of Christmas song... 😅


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna go for the whole, 12 Days of Christmas thing, but that was too complicated. But I hope you still enjoy this! Please kudos, comment, ect. Thank you! ❤️

People laughed and cheered throughout the house as they drank and enjoyed the party. There were decorations in every corner of the house and couples could be spotted kissing under the mistletoe. In the living room, you were joined by your best friend with a glass of eggnog in you hand. “I wish you brought Kakashi with you!” He whined. “Well… actually, Cameron, we broke up…” you confessed quietly and awkwardly. “What?! Why?” He exclaimed. “You two were the cutest couple!” You looked down, “He thought I didn’t love him because I was hanging out with other guys. But I told him we were just friends! It’s not like we did anything, Kakashi was just being jealous.” Cameron frowned at you, “You know what, you don’t need him! If he’s gonna lose you over a small thing as this, he’s not for you. Although it is a shame, he was damn hot!” You laughed, “Thanks, I’m sure I’ll get over him eventually. But god, I really thought he was the one.” “Well honey, tonight you are gonna enjoy yourself and not think about him, okay?” You nodded with a small smile.

Suddenly, the front door opened and several greetings were heard. You whipped your head around as you heard a deep, familiar voice at the entrance. Your eyes widened in disbelief, “Kakashi?” You whispered in shock, or you meant to whisper but it came out as a squeak. Kakashi turned in surprise you made eye contact nervously, he rubbed the back of his neck in his usual tendencies that you always found adorable. Your heart ached to hug him but you resisted. “Oh, hey Y/n,” Kakashi greeted awkwardly. You waved with a fake smile on your face and Kakashi’s heart broke even more. Kakashi deeply regretted giving you up but didn’t know if you would take him back.

All throughout the party you two avoided each other as much as you could. Just when you thought you would get away with not having to speak to him, he caught you in a doorway. “Wait, Y/n,” he called out with a hint of desperation. You turned with a puzzled expression. He took your silence as a sign to speak. “Y/n, please let me start off with an apology. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, for everything. I’m sorry for getting jealous. I’m sorry for not trusting you. I’m sorry for the arguments and the pain that I brought you. But most of all, I’m sorry I let you get away from me. I should have never let you go. I need you in my life. Please, if you’ll have me back, can we try this again?” Your eyes glistened with unshed tears, “Yes, I would love to.” All of a sudden you got nudged by someone, “Look at who’s under the mistletoe?” You and Kakashi glanced up and back into each other’s eyes. You leaned into each other and kissed passionately. You started off tenderly and shyly but soon pressed harder as he wrapped his arms around your waist. When you pulled away for breath, a few people wolf whistled teasingly. Kakashi gazed down at you, “I was a fool for letting you go.”


	5. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be read as a one shot, but there will be a part two, so keep a look out for it! Thanks for the love and support! Love ya! ❤️

Christmas carols rang softly in your apartment as you watched a Hallmark movie clad in an oversized sweatshirt and fuzzy pants, fluffy socks warmed your feet to finish the look. A knock sounded at your door and you curiously greeted the unexpected new guest. “Hello?” There stood your neighbor and friend Kakashi with a bow stuck to his hair which had gone unnoticed by him. You snickered behind your hand as you tried to hide your amusement, but you couldn’t help but burst out into laughter at the hilarious sight before you. “I see you’ve decided to gift me with your presence,” you teased. Kakashi gave you a puzzled expression so you decided to help him out and pulled the bow off of him and showed it to him. He chuckled in amusement, “I think I need some help with wrapping gifts.” You grinned, “I think I agree.”

You followed him to his apartment and saw that it was littered with wrapping paper and pieces of tape with a few bows cluttered together. The pair of you sat down on the plush, white rug and got comfortable. “Alright, what do we got here?” He showed you a small pile of gifts to your right. “Okay, how about this, I do the wrapping, you can label who it’s to.” Kakashi agreed and the two of you quickly got to work. You wrapped a beautiful, blue scarf and matching, blue gloves.

As time went by, you began to hum quietly to yourself. You soon began to sing just loud enough for Kakashi to hear your sweet sounding voice. He turned to see you smiling as you wrapped presents. “I really can’t stay…” He shyly joined you with a deep, soothing voice, “baby it’s cold outside.” “I’ve got to get away…” “But baby it’s cold outside.” The two of you sang in harmony almost instinctively each voice complimented the other’s. When you finished, Kakashi turned to you, “You have a beautiful voice.” Your eyes shifted and you fumbled with your fingers in embarrassment, “Thanks. Your a really good singer as well.” 

Kakashi stood up and left the room. When he came back a few moments later, he had a small gift in his hand. You noticed with slight humor that instead of wrapping it, he put it in a bag. He handed you the bag and gestured at you to open it. You opened it and pulled out a box. When you opened the box, you saw a silver necklace with a wolf pendant on it. You look up at him in amazement. He knew you loved wolves and were always saying he reminded you of a wolf. Your eyes glistened with tears of joy, “Thank you, Kakashi!” He smiled, “Would you like to join me and my dad for Christmas? As my girlfriend.” You blanched at him, “I would love to!” A thought suddenly dawned on you, “Wait, I would be meeting your dad?!”


	6. Day Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part two to yesterday’s one shot, but can be read by itself!❤️

“Too bright…too fancy…too casual… ugh! I have nothing to wear!” You flopped on your bed next to Kakashi in defeat. Kakashi rubbed your back in soothing circles, “I’m sure whatever you wear will look good. Besides my dad won’t care what you wear.” You sighed, “I know, but I don’t want to meet him looking like a bum or some old maid.” Kakashi chuckled, “Yes, and I appreciate that, but don’t fret over it.” You walked back to your closet and continued to look for a suitable outfit. 

Your knee bounced anxiously as you waited for the subway to reach its destination. A warm hand held your knee comfortingly, you looked at Kakashi gratefully. “It’s fine, he’s going to love you.” You bit your lip nervously, “I just can’t believe I’m going to meet your dad soon. What if I mess something up?” “You’ll do finely.” The train slowed to a halt and people poured out the door like a wave. You followed Kakashi to the platform where you were met by a man who was the spitting image of an older Kakashi with a ponytail. Kakashi hugged him in greeting, “Hello father.” The two smiled at each other with identical smiles. “Dad, this is Y/n. Y/n this is Sakumo,my dad.” You beamed at him, “Hi there, it’s nice to meet you, Mr. Hatake.” He shook your hand, “ Please, call me Sakumo. Glad to see Kakashi’s finally gotten himself a girlfriend.” “Dad…” Kakashi growled. You two laughed at Kakashi’s embarrassment. 

When you entered the decent sized house, you smelled the delicious scent of ham, potatoes, and a variety of other food that sat on the dining table still warm and steaming. “Wow! Did you cook all this, Mr. - er Sakumo?” He smiled, “Yeah, well it was nothing. Just a small Christmas dinner.” The three of you gathered around and began to enjoy the scrumptious meal. “So, Y/n, how long have you known Kakashi?” “We’ve known each other for a little over two years. We met as neighbors and I knew that me and him would have something special, I just wasn’t sure what yet.” Sakumochuckled, “I’m guessing you were the one to ask him out?” You shook your head, “Actually, it was Kakashi. He asked me out a few weeks ago while I was helping him wrap Christmas presents.” “Really?” He asked with a note of surprise. “I would have never guessed, he’s so shy around people. You must be special.” Kakashi’s face turned a light shade of pink, “Dad, I’m not shy. I just don’t like wasting my time with senseless talk with idiots.” Sakumo laughed, “You’ll never change. Just like when you were younger.” 

You guys finished eating and sat on a small couch sipping a glass of wine each. “I think it’s time for presents!” Sakumo announced. You went and grabbed your presents and handed them to Kakashi and Sakumo. They opened it in almost perfect unison. Their gifts revealed to be two hand knitted scarves. “Wow, Y/n! This is beautiful. Did you make it?” Sakumo asked. You nodded, “Yeah, my mother taught me when I was little. Every time I knit, I think of her, we used to knit together all the time,” you smiled fondly. “Is she dead?” Sakumo asked gently. “Yeah, she died about three years ago of a disease.” Kakashi wrapped his arm around your shoulders comfortingly. “My wife actually passed away when Kakashi was born. She had a chronic disease and died during childbirth.” You looked at Sakumo, “I’m so sorry. I’m sure she would be proud of how you raised Kakashi.” Kakashi handed you a gift and his dad one. Yours was the last book in your favorite book series. He gave his dad an old, rare samurai sword. Sakumo gave Kakashi a gun he had been eyeing lately. Suddenly, Sakumo handed you a small box. You opened it and saw a small bracelet with a silver chain and a pendant with a strange emblem on it. You ran your fingers on it, “It’s the family crest. I want you to have it. I know you haven’t been with Kakashi long, but no matter what happens between you two, you’ll always be considered family. A tear trickled down your cheek. “Thank you.” You hugged him and he whispered in your ear, “Welcome to the family.”


	7. Day Seven

You stepped onto the ice with wobbly legs much like a fawn standing up for the first time. Kakashi glided up to you with grace that surprised you. You never knew he could ice skate, but now you watched him glide and spin with such ease it looked like he had been ice skating his whole life. Suddenly your foot slipped on the slick ice at you plummeted backwards. Kakashi swiftly caught you at helped you stead yourself again. “How are you so good at this?” You asked incredulously. “Being a ninja, I had to learn to be agile. During the winter, I learned to ice skate to help improve my agility.” 

He grabbed your hand and guided you further onto the ice rink. You squealed in fear of slipping again. “Don’t let go of me, ‘Kashi, please!” You gripped onto his arms with a vice like grip. He forced you to loosen your grip and held your hand in one hand and your waist in his other hand. He held you close to make sure you wouldn’t fall. “Just follow me lead,” he whispered in your ear. You slowly relaxed as the pair of you drifted in a silent dance-like motion. You rested your head on his shoulder and let your eyes flutter shut. The two of you appeared to be floating across the ice in perfect unison.

Without warning, Kakashi spun you around which caused you to yelp in surprise. He caught you back in his arms and you noticed him with a smug grin on his face. You pouted and he chuckled in amusement. He pecked you on the lips in a sweet, gentle manner. “I love you so much, y/n.” You smiled, “I love you too.” Kakashi continued, “I would climb the highest mountain and swim to the bottom of the deepest ocean for you. You’re the Spring that has melted the snow in my heart. You brought sunshine in my once dark and stormy life. I can’t even begin to imagine my life without you, and I don’t want to.” Suddenly, Kakashi spun you around again and when you turned back around, he was kneeling in front of you, in his hand was a box that contained a beautiful, silver, diamond ring. “Y/n, will you be the sunshine to light up my future, and marry me?” You let out a quiet gasp and nodded. “Yes, yes, yes, yes! I would love to marry you, ‘Kashi!” He stood back up, placed the ring on your left hand and kissed passionately. You two stayed embracing each other for what felt like ages till you pulled apart for air. “I love you to the moon and back, Kakashi Hatake.”


	8. Day Eight

You drove along the dark, snowy road nervously.  _ I should have left work earlier,  _ you thought regrettably. It was too late to turn back as you were now about halfway to your house, so you figured you would just drive carefully. You swerved on the slick ice and struggled to gain control again. Once you avoided an accident, you sighed in relief. You gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles in tense concentration. But then a rabbit jumped onto the road right into your path. In a panic, you tried to turn to avoid the creature. You quickly lost control and lost sight of the path. Your breath quickened as adrenaline pumped into your veins and your brain switched to high gear. You quickly slammed on the brakes, but it was too late as the car skidded on the icy road. Finally, you came to a crashing halt. You head slammed hard on the steering wheel and you saw darkness come in spots around your vision.

You sat back in your seat, exhausted from an event that felt like it last for hours but was mere minutes. You tried to catch your breath and checked your surroundings. You had no idea where you were, but you could see a house lit up just a little ways away. You tried to move to that house that was probably your only hope in this frozen place, but your body felt like it was made out of lead and weighed down by a pile of bricks. You rested your head back in defeat and let the overwhelming darkness overtake you.

You started to stir to someone carrying you. You looked up blurily and the mysterious stranger. He had grey hair that had spikes in it and dark onyx colored eyes. He looked down at you, “Try not to move, you’re injured. It’s alright, I’ve got you.” You opened your mouth to ask a question, but before you could say anything, you slipped into unconsciousness again.

When you woke up again, you felt a dizzy sensation and noticed you were in a rather cozy looking home. You were laid down on a couch with a blanket on you. You tried to sit up, but fell back down as a wave of nausea fell over you. “Stay laying, you have a concussion. There’s a trash can next to you if need it.” You looked over and saw the same man that had carried you here. Wherever here was anyway. You felt bile rise up and before you knew it, you were leaning over the trash can, throwing up. Once you were done, the stranger handed you a napkin to while you mouth with. “How did I get here?” You asked. “I saw your headlights a short distance from my house, so I came to see who would be crazy enough to be driving in this weather. Low and behold, I found you unconscious and freezing to death.” “Oh, thank you for saving me. My name’s, Y/n. What’s yours?” “Kakashi Hatake, and don’t worry about it. Anybody would have done the same. Especially for someone as beautiful as you.” You blushed in embarrassment, “Thank you.” “Now you just relax, I’ll take care of you till you’re better,” Kakashi comforted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is really short and crappy. I’m so tired from staying up late and waking up early for school. I know, it’s a crappy excuse, but it’s what I’ve got. Thanks for the love and support! Love ya! ❤️


	9. Day Nine

The day was going by as slow as usual, with the exception of a few customers that came in for some last minute Christmas shopping. You sat behind the dark, mahogany counter with your head resting on you hand and sighed in boredom. Dozens of people passed by the little shop you owned most likely in a hurry to get to a bigger toy store. Your small, slender fingers drummed on the wooden tabletop.

You sat up in surprise as the bell gave a chime at the front door. “Hi there! Let me know if you need anything!” The man nodded silently and began to browse around. After a while, he spoke up with an impressed tone in his voice, “This is a nice toy store! You must get a lot of customers.” You chuckled humorlessly, “No, it’s actually pretty slow around here. I’m glad you like though, too bad it’s probably gonna close soon.” He looked at you in shock, “Really? I would think a cozy, bright, cheery place like this would be filled with children playing with toys!” You smiled sadly, “Yeah, well I guess kids now and days would prefer those fancier shops to a tiny store like this. It’s a shame though, I grew up coming here all the time.” You stared off into space as you reminisced about your childhood.

He walked up to you and handed you a Barbie doll and an Iron Man action figure. “My name is Kakashi, and you can count me as a regular customer. I’ve got an eight year old niece and a seven year old nephew, so I’ll be here quite often.” You grinned, “Thank you, Kakashi, although I’m afraid one customer won’t make much of a difference, but it means a lot to me.” Kakashi thought for a moment then an idea struck. “I have a plan! Make sure to have a sign showing people where to find the store, and wait a week. You’re bound to have so many more customers by then, and that should save the store!” Then he walked out of the door not without a final farewell, “Don’t forget, new sign, week wait. You’ll have more customers, I promise!” You stared after him in confusion.

A week had gone by and you had done exactly as Kakashi told you to. You weren’t sure why, but you trusted him. After all, what did you have to lose? After you sat around for about an hour, a dozen or so people gathered into the shop eagerly. You stared in shock as more and more people entered. “Y/n! Have you seen the papers?” An older woman asked as she handed you the morning papers. You scanned the papers several times in disbelief. Right on the front page was an article written on your shop. This was in the New World Trends, which was a highly influential company. You looked at the author as you wondered who would have written about your store. The author’s name was Kakashi Hatake. You gasped in surprise as you realized that this was the same Kakashi you had met previously. The bell rang and you looked up to see Kakashi who strode up to you happily. You two embraced each other excitedly. “Thank you so much! This will save the shop!” He looked down at you, “Well I did promise you.”


	10. Day Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! I just realized that it about two weeks till Christmas Day!!! 😱❤️

You busily cooked dinner for two for the first time all week. You hummed to yourself your favorite songs from Girl in Red as you were in such a good mood. Kakashi was finally going to come home today after being gone on a mission for a week. You decided to make his favorite meal, steak and potatoes. As you were cooking, you got a call from Kakashi, “Hello?” “Hey baby, how are you?” You smiled at the sound of Kakashi’s voice, “I’m good. I can’t wait to see you soon!” There was a long pause at the other end. “Honey, I’m not going to be able to make it tonight. I’m so sorry, baby, it’s taking me a bit longer than I thought to get back home. But don’t worry, I should be home soon! I love you so much, darling!” Your smile dropped, “Oh, okay. I’ll see you soon, honey. I love you too darling!”

After you hung up on him, you stood there for a moment, disappointed. You let out a shaky breath of sadness. You missed Kakashi so much and now you still couldn’t see him. The house felt so empty without him by your side. You thought about inviting Asuma and Kurenai over, but you knew they would be busy with team training. You sighed once more and continued to finish making dinner. You put Kakashi’s meal in the fridge for when he got back and sat at the kitchen table. You picked at your food suddenly not very hungry.

You heard the door unlock and open and you jumped up startled and the unexpected surprise. Kakashi walked in with a loving smile towards you. You ran into his arms and kissed him excitedly. “I thought you weren’t coming home tonight?” He scratched the back of his neck out of habit, “I wanted to surprise you!” You grinned, “Consider me surprised.” You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. You savored the everything about this moment for as long as you could. When you reluctantly pulled back for air, you noticed something in his jacket. “I’m sorry for being gone so often. I know how lonely you get being by yourself here and I feel bad. I asked the Hokage if I could have more days off to stay at home with you. But I know that sometimes I will be in missions where I’ll be gone for a while. So, I got you a dog to keep you company for while I’m gone.” He opened his jacket to reveal a small, black dog asleep in his arms. You made an awed noise, “It’s so cute! Does it have a name?” Kakashi chuckled, “His name is Shigure. He about six months old, so he’s already house trained.” You beamed at Kakashi sweetly, “Thank you so much! I love you more than anything in the world!” You two embraced lovingly, glad to be united once more.


	11. Day Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I didn’t procrastinate and now I don’t have to worry if I’ll get this done later! (This is probably going to be a rare occasion though 😅) I updated this early, because I’m going caroling later almost right after school, and I won’t be back late so I’ll be super tired! So you guys get an early morning one-shot surprise! Thanks for the support, love ya guys, gals, and non-binary pals! ❤️

“I can’t believe you injured yourself decorating a Christmas tree.” You pouted, “It's not my fault, it’s hard for me to reach the higher branches even with the step ladder.” Kakashi sighed, “So why didn’t you ask me instead of balancing on your toes? Maybe then you wouldn’t have fallen backwards and sprang your wrist trying to catch yourself?” He gave you a pointed stare. You huffed, “Yeah, well it’s too late now.” Kakashi sighed and gently grabbed your injured wrist, taking care not to move it too much. He kissed it softly in a kind manner. You cuddled closer to him, wrapped in the soft, warm blankets by the fire.

The hot chocolate in your uninjured hand was the perfect blend of sweet and bitter and not overwhelming. You hummed in approval as you sipped the beverage slowly, it’s warm contents filling you inside. Kakashi started to scratch your head soothingly, “hmm, you’re gonna make me fall asleep. That feels good.” Kakashi smiled down at you in his lap and bent down to kiss your forehead and then your cheek and finally, your nose. You giggled at the affection he was giving you. “I love Christmas. Especially since it means I get to spend time with you.” Kakashi teased, “Just don’t keep injuring yourself Our you’ll be spending Christmas in the hospital.” “Hey, I’m not that clumsy. It was a one time thing!” You tried to look angry, but he could see the amusement in your eyes. Kakashi laughed, “I think we need to start baby proofing the house for you. You’re always stubbing your toe or getting some other injury.” You set down the hot chocolate and snuggled into his lap, “Well then I guess you’re just going to have to protect me from the furniture monsters.” He raised an eyebrow at the term, “Furniture monster,” but didn’t ask any questions. Kakashi stared at you amusedly, “You’re such a kid.” You smiled, “Yeah, but you love me.” He smirked, “Yeah, I do.” He nuzzled your neck with his nose teasingly and you giggled.

As he continued to scratch your head in relaxing patterns, your eyes slowly started to flutter shut. Eventually you lost to battle against sleep and fell asleep in his arms. Kakashi started and you and wondered how he got so lucky as to have you in his life. He kissed your lips softly and continued to scratch you head lovingly.


	12. Day Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short and sweet one-shot! Thanks for the support, 15 days till Christmas!!! Love ya! ❤️

You stared at the test in disbelief. You grinned broadly and felt a warm sense of happiness in your heart.

You went about the day in a dream like daze of joy. Kakashi was off training Naruto and the rest of Team Seven, so you were home alone. You cleaned for a bit, and went shopping for groceries. You stopped by the baby section and browsed the various brightly colored objects. You almost cleaned some more, but decided instead to take a nap on the couch after exhausting yourself. You woke up to see Kakashi smiling down at you, “Hey, honey. How did training go?” Kakashi chuckled, “Naruto and Sasuke are still fighting like a cat and mouse, but Sakura’s learning well. At least when she’s not yelling at Naruto or drooling over Sasuke.” You giggled, “That sounds familiar.” Kakashi smirked, “Yeah, but at least our team had you as the one sensible person. This team is just full of idiots.” Your eyes sparkled with amusement, “Yeah, and one idiot leader. I’d say that’s pretty bold of the Hokage to put you four together.” Kakashi laughed, “Maybe you should try training them for a change.” You smiled shyly, “That may be a little difficult. Especially since I’m pregnant and all.” Kakashi’s mouth gaped open, his eyes wide in shock. “Y-you’re… you’re what?” You beamed, “I’m pregnant.” Kakashi paused for a moment then he embraced you in his arms as he gasped in surprise. “I’m going to be a father. I’m going to be a father!” Then he looked at you, “You’re going to be a mother. We’re going to be parents!” He put a hand to your stomach, “There’s a little being in here that we get to raise.” He spoke to the baby in your stomach softly, “I’m going to make sure you grow up feeling loved and cherished. I’ll always be there by your side, I won’t abandon you, ever.” Tears welled up in your eyes as you heard him speaking to the baby. When Kakashi was done, you kissed him long and lovingly, “I love you, Kakashi.” “I love you too, both of you.”


	13. Day Thirteen

Kakashi sat on the cold, hard concrete and waited. He watched any sign of an escape, for a rescuer from his boredom. He stared out of the metal bars in front of him with an expression of indifference. He could see a security guard who sat at a desk and watched the security cameras. There was a mug of coffee that had probably gotten cold by now. Various decorations hung around the small prison area such as a few candy canes, some garland, and a mini tree that sat decorated in the back corner.

You came in a rushed walk with your held down and face aflame with what seemed to be, embarrassment. You strode over to the security officer and began to speak in a quick, hushed, whisper as if you didn’t want Kakashi to hear. “I’m so sorry, this is so embarrassing. It won’t happen again.” The guard smiled, “It’s fine, i know how husbands can sometimes be.” He unlocked the cell that Kakashi was in and you hugged him quickly. “How could you be so stupid as to get arrested in a mall?” You chide him gently. “And that poor kid. He might never believe in Santa again.” Kakashi tried to defend himself, “He was insulting me and I warned him, so I told him Santa’s not real.” You frowned at him then turned to the guard. “Do you know where the boy is?” “He’s with his mother, probably not far from the Santa picture area.” You nodded, “Thank you.”

You found the boy who looked to be about eight years old and was still sniffling. “Hey there. I heard you were told Santa’s not real?” He nodded, “Is it true?” You gasped, “Of course not! Who else can give kids all around the world presents? In one night, nonetheless!” The little boy perked up, “Yeah! I’m gonna go write Santa a letter!” You grinned, “That’s a great idea! Glad I could renew your faith.” The mom looked at you gratefully as her and her son walked away. 

You turned to Kakashi and could help but giggle a little, “You got arrested in a mall! Did they have rob bring out the mall SWAT?” You laughed at the image in your head. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at you, “You’re not mad?” You chuckled, “No, I get why you did it. Just try not end up back in the joint.” You burst into another fit of laughter and Kakashi pretended to be offended. “Hey that cell was really cold” The two of you laughed together and continued on your way.


	14. Day Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this story is short! Sorry about that, I didn’t know what all to write about. But I hope you still like it! Thanks for the love and support! Love ya guys! ❤️

You let out a weak cough and sniffled tiredly. You pulled the blankets closer to yourself as you felt a chill run through you despite the warm temperature in your house. Kakashi walked over with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, “You better be resting, Y/n. If you want to get better before Christmas.” You pouted, “But I want to do something Christmas-y!” Kakashi sighed, “How about we watch a Christmas movie then.” Your eyes brightened, “With hot chocolate?” Kakashi smiled, “Yeah, I’ll make us some hot chocolate.” You cheered softly before letting out another cough.

The whole day you and Kakashi binge watch Christmas movies such as Elf, Christmas With The Kranks, and Polar Express. You snuggled into his side with your hot chocolate in hand. He gently kissed your cheek and you grinned in approval. Throughout the day, Kakashi waited on you hand and foot, you tried to insist that he didn’t need to, but he was persistent. You relaxed as he gave your aching shoulders a massage groaning at the stress relieving action. Eventually you fell asleep in Kakashi’s lap, exhausted but content by his care for you.


	15. Day Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short one, sorry! I live somewhere where it doesn’t snow, so that’s why this scene is sunny. I just wrote this real fast in church.

The warm afternoon sun beamed on your face as you laid in Kakashi’s lap. You giggled and raised the flower crown you made in the air. You turned and set the beautiful creation on Kakashi’s head. He chuckled as he played with your hair sweetly. Music played softly next to you. It was the kind of cheesy romantic music that you two listened to when you were feeling down, or really romantic.

Kakashi stood up and helped you up with him. He pulled you into a slow, loving dance. As you two drunkenly swayed to the music, you leaned your head against his chest. You both hummed to the music off key. Kakashi bent down to kiss you but you both could help but laugh at each other. “I love you so much,” your voice slurred. Kakashi gave you a goofy grin, “I love you more than anything in the world.” You two swayed to several songs kissing each other clumsily for the whole afternoon. “I love you so much, I feel like I could fly when I’m with you,” Kakashi confessed. “Oh yeah, I love you more than life itself.”


	16. Day Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my stories have been so short lately. I’ve been so busy and short on ideas that I usually have to force myself to update. But don’t worry, I’ll keep updating this! In fact, this story’s a little longer than the ones as of late. Thank you for the support! Love ya! Enjoy! ❤️

Kakashi tossed and turned in his sleep. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and his eyebrows knitted together. You woke up and noticed his panicked state. Your heart broke at the evident fear on his face. You tried to wake him, but he wouldn’t wake. Suddenly, Kakashi sat up with a gasp which made you jump in surprise. He struggled to catch his breath as he took in the air with quick, deep breaths. You rested a hand on his shoulder timidly. He whipped around to face you, startled. You hugged him closely and soothed him. His heart rate began to slow and his breathing began to become regular as he slowly relaxed. His head rested on your shoulder as he gripped you firmly as if he was afraid to lose you.

After he calmed down a bit, you looked down at him. “Do you want to talk about?” Kakashi sighed, “No, I’m sorry for the fright, baby. I’m fine now, go back to sleep.” You looked at him worriedly, “You’re not okay.” Kakashi frowned, “C’mon, Y/n I’m fine. Just go back to sleep.” “Don’t be silly, I want to stay up with you. Let me make you some hot chocolate.” You left the room to make the warm drinks. While you were gone, Kakashi stared at the wall with a far away look in his eyes. You came back to see the rare sight of Kakashi crying. You quickly set the beverages on the nightstand and embraced Kakashi. He nuzzled into your neck and eventually calmed down. You handed him his hot chocolate.

“Can you try talking about your dream. It’ll make you feel better, plus it’s healthier to get those things out of your head.” Kakashi let out a shaky breath, “Being in the ninja force, there are things you see that you can’t unsee. Years ago, during the Third Shinobi World War, I lost everybody who I had cared about. All of their deaths… were my fault. I could have prevented their death. I even killed one of them with my own hands. She just jumped right in front of me. I-I couldn’t stop.” He started shaking as he broke down once more. Tears formed in your eyes as you watched him crumble in front of you. You kissed his forehead softly and squeezed him tightly. “It’s not your fault that she jumped in front of you. I can’t say whether or not it’s your fault that the others died, I wasn’t there. But I do know that they would not want to see you suffering like this, especially by yourself. I will always be right here beside you. I will be the shoulder you can lean on and the ear to listen to you. You don’t have to go through this alone. I love you so much.” You two stayed embraced together until hours later, Kakashi and you drifted into a peaceful sleep next to each other.


	17. Day Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This story has a recipe that you can try along with the characters! Enjoy! Thanks for the support! ❤️

You leaned against Kakashi and let out a sigh of boredom. “I need something to do… something Christmas-y and fun.” You thought for a few moments, “A-ha! We should make homemade hot cocoa!” Kakashi looked at you, “But why? We already have the mix.” You huffed, “I don’t care. Now let’s go!” You dragged a reluctant Kakashi into the kitchen with a skip in your step.

You turned the stove to 180 degrees fahrenheit with an excited glee and gathered the ingredients together. You quickly prepped the pot with a tablespoon of sugar and a cup of milk as you watched the YouTube tutorial closely. “Hey Kakashi, can you whisk this for me? Just until the sugar is dissolved, please!” Kakashi took the whisk and began to stir it in a smooth rhythmic pattern. You chopped the chocolate into fine pieces and melted said chocolate in the microwave. “Melted chocolate, coming through!” You warned Kakashi, who stepped to the side for you. You watched with a gleam in your eye as the warm chocolate poured into the pot with the rest of it’s ingredients. You turned off the heat and began to stir just as the video said. You finished it off with a half teaspoon of vanilla extract.

You happily poured the hot drink into two mugs and added some marshmallows and a candy cane. With a sigh of content, you and Kakashi drank the delicious beverage together while you watched, “It’s a Wonderful Life.” “I’m never going back to the powdered mix now,” Kakashi confessed.


	18. Day Eighteen

It was late at night in the cold December day, and you and Kakashi had been just about done with your cuddle and movie session. You slyly looked at Kakashi, “It would be the perfect time to look at the lights.” Kakashi looked at you, “It would be, wouldn’t it?” Then he turned back to the movie. You rolled your eyes, “That means we should get going!” Kakashi groaned, “What about our movie?” You sighed, “Tomorrow we can watch all the movies you want, okay? » You dragged Kakashi with you to the car, making sure to grab a few snacks. 

The radio played Christmas classics that created a warm, cheery, atmosphere in the car. You hummed along as Kakashi drove around town. A small colorful aura shone in the short distance. You looked at the house that was the source of the light with excitement. You gasped at the variously colored decorations and the army of blowups. The whole house was covered in string lights and the yard around it had a few different balloons such as Santa, or a penguin, and several others. Then you thought about your guy’s house which you thought had a decent amount of lights, but now you weren’t so sure about that. “Why can’t our house look like that!” You pouted at Kakashi. “Look at how many blowups they have. Those things are expensive by themselves, but then you’ve got to buy all the other lights for the house itself, and you’ve got to worry about the electric bill,” Kakashi countered back. You nodded, “Good point, but I still think we need to get a few more things.” Kakashi muttered to himself, “We’re going to get complaints from neighbors about our house being too bright.” Your eyes had a sparkle in them as you gazed at the variously decorations on the houses around town. You two had hot cocoa and cookies as you drove around town.

Kakashi drove to the edge of town and parked at the top of a hill. “Now we can look at some real Christmas lights.” With that, the two of you watched the millions of stars in the sky embraced in each other’s arms.


	19. Day Nineteen

You discreetly looked up at the handsome stranger across the cafe and back at your drawing. You smiled softly to yourself and continued to sketch the stranger. Often you would go to this cafe to draw, and your favorite things to draw were things around you. The man drank his coffee and scrolled through his phone unaware of being your model.

You got up and began to take your leave, but suddenly the very same stranger from before stood up too. The two of you bumped into each other and fell to the ground. You both apologized and went you separate ways. After a short bit of walking, you noticed that your notebook was missing. You began to freak out and walked back to the cafe to look for it. Your search was in vain as you still had not found the sketch pad.

All of a sudden, you realized that when you bumped into that stranger earlier, you lost your notebook. You walked around town for a bit as you hoped you could find him. Especially before he saw the sketches you drew of him. You spotted a head of familiar looking spiky hair. You quickly began to follow him stealthily as you thought of how to get your notebook back. You hid behind a tree as walked in the park nearby. You sped from tree to bush as you stayed from his sight.

The man sat on a bench and you hid behind a tree in Hope that he wouldn’t notice you. “I know you’re there,” the man called out causing you to jump in surprise. You slowly walked out from behind the tree, “I swear I’m not stalking you!” You quickly blurred out on first instinct. He chuckled, “That’s good to hear.” You bit you lip, “I was just trying to get back my notebook.” The stranger raised an eyebrow, “Oh!” He reached into his bag and pulled out the sketch pad in surprise. “I didn’t even notice I had this! I’m sorry. Do you mind if I look in it?” “No!” You exclaimed suddenly your face red from embarrassment. “I mean, no thank you. Sorry, I just don’t think they’ll be of interest.” You tried to think of a good excuse that you could tell but failed. “Well since you were following me, I think I deserve to look.” He opened the notebook and saw your drawings. “Wow, these are really good! I’m flattered really.” You looked at him confusedly, “You like them?” He smiled, “Yeah. The art is almost as beautiful as the artist.” You blushed, “Well would you like to have some coffee sometime? I could show you some more art, or something?” He grinned, “I would love to.”


	20. Day Twenty

When you had gotten a vague text from Kakashi that said to be ready to go on a date at 7:00 p.m. and to dress warmly, you were curious. But nonetheless, you found yourself dressed in a beautiful sweater dress, paired with warm leggings and winter gear. 

The door sounded with a thud as someone knocked on the other side. You walked over and opened it with a smile. “Hi, Kakashi.” He handed you a bouquet of your favorite flowers with a grin, “Hello, Y/n.” Your stomach fluttered at the sound of his deep, rich voice. He led you to his car and the air of you drove off. You had no idea what his plans were for tonight, but you knew you would enjoy them.

You sat at the candle lit table across from Kakashi and ate your meal contently. “So, what’s the plan for this romantic evening?” Kakashi smirked, “You’ll have to wait and see.” You faked a pout, “Aww… you can't tell me?” Kakashi chuckled, “it’s a surprise,” he said with a wink. You finished up your meal, eager to see what plans he had.

You sat in the dim theater with Kakashi’s hand on your thigh. The curtains opened with a grand flourish and revealed a set like a radio station. The two of you held hands as they acted out ‘ A Christmas Carol On Air.’ Sometimes you would stop for a moment just to listen to Kakashi’s laughter ring in the air. You felt like a schoolgirl who had a crush every time you thought about how you loved his laugh. The play continued on and the pair of you enjoyed the story and acting.

After the play, Kakashi led you outside to a horse drawn carriage. You sat down next to Kakashi and leaned your head on his shoulder. The snow fell from the white clouds like pure flurries of cotton. You breathed out in awe and watched your breath fog into a cloud. The horses trodden over hills and flat lands for a little ways away. The ride ended at the bottom of a small hill. You walked up to the top of the hill and sat down and stared into the night sky. Kakashi began to sing a soft, familiar song as he walked up the hill towards you. “My dearest friend, if you don’t mind. I’d like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars.” You joined him in the duet with a grin. “And sit together, now and forever. For it is plain as anyone can see. We’re simply meant to be.” Kakashi was vent on one knee as he held a beautiful diamond ring. You accepted happily and embraced him in a strong grip. The two of you kissed gently, lost in your joy and happiness in each other. 


	21. Day Twenty-One

You trodden up the semi-steep hill next to Kakashi who dragged the sled up with you. The snow glistened with a pure, white, glow. Your breath gathered in a fog in the frigid air.

You reached the top of the hill and sat on the sled. “I don’t know if I want to do this anymore,” you said nervously. Kakashi squeezed you tightly, “We’ll be fine,” He comforted. “It’ll be fun!” With that, he launched the two of you onto your descent down the steep hill. You shouted in fear as you sped down the mountain. The wind blew threw your face and gave you a sense of a thrill. Adrenaline pumped into your veigns and you began to enjoy this adventurous activity. Trees turned into a green blur out of the corner of your eye.

The sled came to a sudden stop and since you were in the front, you fell off and rolled down the short remainder of the hill. Your world spun around and you were disorientated very quickly. At last, you came to a halt in the soft snow. You layed there with your eyes closed and still. Kakashi sprinted up to you, “Y/n! Y/n! Are you alright?” You still didn’t move and layed there. “Oh my god! Hang in there, Sweetheart. Help! Somebody help!” He looked at you concernedly, “Darling, your going to be okay. Just hang in there.”

You slowly opened your eyes and saw the worried face of Kakashi. You couldn’t help but giggle. Kakashi stared at you in shock as you burst into a laughing fit. “That was amazing!” “Are you okay, Y/n? You’re not hurt are yo-“ You pulled him down quickly into a passionate kiss, which succeeded in shutting him up.


	22. Day Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can explain...*insert a whole crap tone of lame but legit excuses that you won’t want to read about* Anyways, I’m sorry this chapter is really short! But please don’t hold it against me!

“Stop hogging all the blankets!” Kakashi complained loudly. “I’m not hogging the blankets!” You protested. “You have plenty of blanket.” Kakashi huffed, “Fine, But I’m putting my cold feet on you.” You smiled joyfully as the two of you watched ‘It’s A Wonderful Life.’ Your eyes began to water at the main character’s troubles. This movie always made you want to cry at these kinds of parts.

You drank hot chocolate next to Kakashi contently snuggles in his side. “I love our Christmas movie marathons.” You laid your head on his shoulder as you shared the blanket, which you agreed to as a compromise. “This girl always annoys me, I don’t get how you can watch this movie and not get frustrated!” Kakashi huffed in annoyance at the main character in the movie ‘Prancer.’ You giggled, “I like a lot of the movie, but she does bother me as well.” The two of you spent the whole day snuggled up in your warm bed and binge watched Christmas movies.


	23. Day Twenty-Three

“So the walls will go here, then the roof here, and the front and back of the house.” Kakashi poured the icing down and you put the gingerbread up to build into a house form. You giggled at the house’s misshapen figure as the roof dropped a bit. “Time to decorate!” You exclaimed gleefully.

Beads lined the top of the roof in alternating colors and the two of you worked on the slope of the roof. “Look at how many blues you’re putting!” You pointed out. “It’s not my fault, I’m just putting whatever I grab on there,” Kakashi defended. You began to put on less blue candies to even it out. The icing ran down and dripped onto the table in small blond of sugar. “The table is a mess,” Kakashi complained. “It’s fine, we can clean it up afterwards.” You set your sled of candy canes and gingerbread next to the house’s exterior. You glanced at Kakashi slyly and quickly put a dab on icing of his nose. He made a noise of surprise and you laughed at his shocked expression. “Oh it’s on!” He challenged.

The two of you chuckled at the messy house and the icing of your guy’s faces. You pecked him on the mouth and moved away with a cheeky smile. He quickly turned to you and licked some icing off of your cheek. You stared at him in shock, your face red as a cherry. He laughed at you, “I knew that would surprise you!”


	24. Day Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow’s Christmas!!!! Yay!! 😄❤️

“What to buy?What to buy? What the heck does he even like?” You paced around your room as you thought about Kakashi’s likes and dislikes. “He likes to read books, but you weren’t sure in that one. He likes to train. He likes his dogs. Ugh! This man is impossible to shop for!” You shouted in dismay. “How is it that after dating him for the past two years, I still can’t figure out what to buy him!”

You went out to the nearest mall and decided to get some inspiration from there. You saw various ninja tools, but you had no idea what he could use and what he already had. You spotted a clothing store, but you wanted to get him something special and you knew he wasn’t into fashion that much. You searched throughout the whole store, and finally you just about gave up. But then you spotted a nice book store.

You stepped in with low expectations of finding anything and scanned the bookshelves. You looked in the romance section as you thought you remembered that was his guilty pleasure. You looked and looked until finally a book caught your eye.  _ Icha Icha Paradise _ , ‘Seems a bit cheesy,’ you thought to yourself. You scanned through it and quickly was absorbed into it. The plot was interesting and the characters were well written out and seemed quite human. You decided to buy it for Kakashi and if he didn’t like it, you would read it.

The day of Christmas Kakashi opened up his present and began to read it. You figured he was just giving it a shot to make you feel better. The next day however, Kakashi came running into the living room. “I love this book, Y/n!” His smile beamed at you brightly and you couldn’t help but smile as well, “It’s actually as series.” Ever since then, the two of you were hooked on the series.


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Christmas!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!! This is the last one-shot in this series. But, I might end up doing another short series based on this last one-shot. The updated won’t be regular, but I’ll think about it! Enjoy! ❤️🎄

You woke up filled with an excited feeling only Christmas could bring. You skipped happily to the tree with a sleepy Kakashi trailing behind. “It’s Christmas time!” You quickly handed Kakashi the first present of the day with a smile and that was the beginning of your unwrapping.

By the time the two of you finished opening gifts, you both had various things such as books, clothes, and other sentimental items. You both snuggled together and watched ‘A Christmas Story’ with the fire lit up and hot cocoa in hand. The smell of the Christmas ham wafted through the house as it cooked for dinner later that night. 

At dinner, all your family and friends ate together and talked with each other. Suddenly, Kakashi stood up and clanked a fork against a glass cup to gain everybody’s attention. “I have a special announcement for everybody, so listen up! We invited everybody over here today which isn’t our usual plan, but Y/n and I wanted to let you guys know… Y/n is pregnant!” Everybody grinned and cheered and congratulated the two of you. Sakura beamed while Naruto asked if he could train them. “Congratulations, Kakashi! You better train them up so that my future kid has a rival as good as you!” Gai exclaimed. You smiled at Kakashi and kissed him, “Merry Christmas, Love.”


End file.
